livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Curda
|nationality = American |occupation = Actress Singer |twitter username = PiperCurda |caption = |Liv and Maddie role = Kathy Kan |gallery = Gallery for Piper Curda |hometown = Tallahassee, Florida |years active = 2008-present |height = 5'2" |nicknames = Pipes Pippip |fan group = Peeps}} Piper Joy Curda (born August 16, 1997) is an American actress who starred as Kathy Khan in a season 2 episode of Liv and Maddie. She's best known for portraying Jasmine Kang on the Disney Channel Original Series, I Didn't Do It. Biography Born in Tallahassee, Florida and raised in Chicago, Illinois, Piper is the second oldest of five children. She made her acting debut at the age of nine, with her older sister Riley, in the stage production of “The King and I,” at the Drury Lane Theatre. She went on to appear in several local theater productions, as well as commercials and print campaigns, before landing the role of Roly Poly in the Broadway musical “The 101 Dalmatians,” directed by Jerry Zaks (Two and a Half Men, Everybody Loves Raymond), in which she spent nine months touring the country. Disney Channel fans are familiar with Piper for her starring role as Casey in the popular Disney.com series, “Rule the Mix,” as well as her recurring role as Kennedy Van Buren on “A.N.T. Farm.” Her television credits include guest star roles on “Rizzoli and Isles,” “Malibu Country,” “Body of Proof” and “Law and Order: SVU,” as well as a supporting role in Hallmark Channel’s “Reading Writing & Romance.” Additionally, she voiced the character of Debby Kang in Disney XD’s animated series, “Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.” Piper competed in gymnastics until she was eleven and continues to enjoy healthy activities, such as tap dancing, yoga, and boxing. Her interests also include writing poetry, singing, songwriting and playing the drums. She recently began playing the guitar and collaborating with fellow musicians to record original songs. Her father currently serves in the U.S. Army Reserve and has served in both active duty and reserve positions for the past twenty-eight-years. She and her four siblings collaborated on the EP entitled “While You Were Away…”, featuring songs they wrote and recorded to celebrate their father, who was deployed to Afghanistan at the time. Together they support various charitable organizations focused on serving veterans and their families. Piper received the CARE Award in 2010 and 2011 for excellence in acting, academics and community involvement. Piper recently released her new single 'Losing You' on iTunes on January 15, 2014, and on January 27 she released a music video to go along with it that can be viewed on her YouTube page. Piper also released a second single on iTunes called 'Messing With My Head' recently. Piper starred in the Disney Channel Original TV Series "I Didn't Do It" in 2014-2015, where she played the character Jasmine Kang, one of the best friends to Lindy and Logan Watson, and the girlfriend to Logan. Credits Trivia *Piper played Kumiko Hashimoto/Kennedy Van Buren on Disney Channel's Original series A.N.T Farm in 6 episodes of season 3. *She has 4 siblings. One is older and 3 are younger. *She received a CARE Award in 2010 and 2011 for excellence in acting, academics, and community involvement. *Piper is a singer as well. *She also plays the drums like her I Didn't Do It co-star, Austin North. *She played Roly Poly in the U.S. premiere of the Broadway tour, The 101 Dalmatians Musical. *She starred in a Disney web show, Rule the Mix, where she kissed her co-star (Hudson James) in the last episode. *She is good friends with A.N.T Farm's and Mighty Med's star, Jake Short. *She's good friends with her I Didn't Do It co-star, Olivia Holt. *She has read all the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books by Rick Riordan. *Piper calls her fans "Peeps." *She enjoys reading. *Piper has often mentioned her longing for Disney to relaunch the Disney Channel games. *She appeared in a Wong Fu Productions video, "Save the Date." *She's written a song called "Losing You," and has a music video for it. *She's a big fan of the movie, Frozen. *Her favorite color is red. *Her father serves in the U.S. Army. *Her sister Saylor Curda played her younger self on I Didn't Do It. *She is a Christian. *She loves her fans. *Her best friends from I Didn't Do It ''are Olivia Holt and Sarah Gilman. *She loves donuts. *She has dated her ''I Didn't Do It, ''co-star, Austin North.Piper Dated Co-Star, Austin North Not only has Piper dated Austin, but their character's, Jasmine and Logan, are dating. *She has kissed Austin North. *Piper plays the drums like her co-star, Austin North. You got to see them both play the drums together in the season 2 episode, ''Drum Beats, Heart Beats. *She was born exactly 20 years after the death of Elvis Presley *She is dating Caleb Stanley.Piper's Boyfriend - Caleb Stanley *She had a Hannah Montana doll when she was younger.Piper's Celeb Secrets Interview - 14.10.2014 External links * * Gallery References Category:Female Cast Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Guest Cast Category:Female Guest Cast